


So sweet I could eat you up

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Waiter Steve Harrington, gay boys, praise kink if you look really close, stevexbilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: "feed it to me."Steve looks at Billy mouth slightly open, "Uhm W-what?"Billy smirks, "I bet you get paid shit money here. Right Pretty Boy? Here's my proposition. You sit on my lap and feed me. I'll give you a nice tip. I'll give you 100 dollars."Steve crosses his arms, "I don't believe you."Billy digs around in the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a wad of cash placing it in Steve's palm."Come on Sweetheart, I know ya need the money Steve. Max tells me your living on your own now."Steve bites his lip, "Fine, but if I get fired for this I'm never forgiving you."Billy smirks and pats his lap.Steve's a waiter, and Billy is offering to be a very generous customer if Steve complies to a deal.A Harringrove one-shot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	So sweet I could eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> This work was sorta inspired by Honeyvenom's work Cherry Darling that has sort of this plot but its reddie, while mine is Harringrove. So some of the plot layout is her idea. Anyways enjoy! I think this will be a one shot unless people want more chapters.

Steve Harrington placed a plate of blueberry pancakes down on a table with a kind smile, "One Plate of Blueberry pancakes for you." He sets down another plate that consisted of a cheeseburger and a side of fries. "and the number four combo for you."

The couple smiled at Steve murmuring a thank you at the brunette and began eating. 

Steve Harrington wasn't at school like he should be. Instead he was at a small diner outside of town that was open 24/7. He needed the extra money since he was kicked out, and serving tables and pouring coffee was easy cash. Although the uniform was a bit not his style, (A pair of Short sleeved dark blue shorts connected to a matching shirt that had lace on the sleeve cuffs and hem of the shorts, that were a little to short.) But it was bearable. 

His hair was up in a bun, some of the front pieces had fallen out and curled around the shape of his face, but it was easier to manage then when his hair was down.

Steve goes behind the counter putting fresh scones and cookies into the display case, inhaling the sweet scent of powdered sugar, and vanilla and fruit fillings. It was still fairly empty, almost 11 o clock. It was a weekday, so nobody really came around much. He clicks his pen over and over bored until a new customer comes in with what looks like to be his daughter. 

"I'm Steve Harrington, and I'll be your waiter today, is there anything I can start you off with today?" He asks taking out his notepad that had been tucked away in the pocket of his shorts. 

The older man nodded, "One coffee please, No sugar, no creamer, straight black." 

_Ew_ Steve thinks, because straight black coffee was gross and bitter, and he always had to drink his coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. 

He nods, "sure thing sir," He turns to the girl who was looking over the drink section in the menu. "I'll have a vanilla milkshake, extra sprinkles, oh and a cherry on top." 

Steve smiles, "Nice Choice." He says and clicks his pen putting it back into his pocket and walking back into the kitchen getting their drinks. 

Once he had gotten all of the tables served and taken care of, he leans back against the counter. 

Then the bell to the door rings, and Steve's head shoots up and the one and only Billy Hargrove walks in, hair curly, leather jacket shiny, his jeans tight, a smirk sporting his face once he spots Steve, his eyes glancing up and down at the brunette before making his way to a booth in the back. 

Steve watches him and groans quietly, Out of all people why did Billy Hargrove have to be here? He was always pestering Steve in class, Yanking on his hair, _(Steve definitely was not into that)_ He was always basically grinding against Steve in basketball and coming up behind Steve when they were shower, and would squeeze his hips just for a reaction out of Steve. Steve grabs his notepad and makes his way over to the table walking as slow as possible. 

Steve stands in front of the table, and Steve's the first to talk. "Shouldn't you be at school Hargrove." He says annoyed, but Billy doesn't seem to care. He just licks his lips grinning, "I could say the same for you Bambi." 

Steve rolls his eyes cursing his pale skin, because he knew there was an obvious blush spreading across his face at the stupid nickname. 

"Whatever, what do you want." 

Billy clicks his tongue, "Stevie, your not being very polite, you gotta ask me what I want really sweetly or I might just tell your manager your a brat and you suck at customer service."

Steve scoffs looking at the Blonde, "Your fucking insufferable."

Billy smirks leaning back in the booth, his eyes dark looking over Steve's uniform. "I know. Now go on Sweetheart, I don't have all day. Ask me what I want, and this time do it nicely." 

Steve knows he is probably bright red at this moment, and he clicks his pen frustrated. "Fine. What would you like on this fine wonderful day Sir?" 

He says, and its dull, and there's sarcasm there. 

Billy puts his cigarette out in the ashtray grinning looking up at Steve. "Do you call every guy sir, or just me?" 

Steve rolls his eyes glaring "Don't feel special I was being sarcastic, now answer the question before I kick you out."

Billy picks up the menu his eyes skimming over it. "I will have a nice slice of strawberry pie, and a caramel milkshake, and a basket of fries." 

Steve scribbles it down on his notepad feeling Billy stare at him. "Great." He says walking off so he doesn't have to talk to Billy any longer. 

Steve takes out a large plate and gets Billy's order done. He looks over at Billy who was watching him. Jesus. 

Making his way back to Billy's table he sets the food down. He goes to walk away when Billy grabs Steve's waist pulling him back. 

"feed it to me." 

Steve looks at Billy mouth slightly open, "Uhm W-what?"

Billy smirks, "I bet you get paid shit money here. Right Pretty Boy? Here's my proposition. You sit on my lap and feed me. I'll give you a nice tip. I'll give you 100 dollars." 

Steve crosses his arms, "I don't believe you."

Billy digs around in the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a wad of cash placing it in Steve's palm.

"Come on Sweetheart, I know ya need the money Steve. Max tells me your living on your own now." 

Steve bites his lip, "Fine, but if I get fired for this I'm never forgiving you." 

Billy smirks and pats his lap. 

Steve hesitates for a second before sitting on Billy's thigh. 

"Come on, closer." 

Steve inches a bit closer, his face bright red. 

Billy huffs and wraps his arms around Steve's waist squeezing lightly and pulling Steve onto his lap. 

Steve's breath hitches. He was sitting right on Billy's dick. 

Steve shakily picks up a fork and breaks off a piece of the pie and feeding it to Billy. 

Billy smirks, "See? This is easy Stevie." He whispers into Steve's ear. 

Steve was pretty sure he was fucking melting. He wasn't sure if he hated it or not. 

Steve continues doing this his face flushing harder, obviously nervous. 

Billy uses one of his hands to play with the lace waistband of Steve's shorts. "This uniform is pretty slutty." He says mouth full of strawberries and whipped cream. 

Steve's face turns red and he grips onto the fork, "I didn't choose it dickhead." He spits out, 

Billy pulls onto the lace waistband making it snap back against Steve's skin. "Watch your pretty little mouth Steve, besides I like the uniform. You have nice thighs."

Billy Hargrove just said he had nice thighs. Holy fucking shit.

As Steve picks up a fry feeding it to Billy he stops when he feels Billy's hand dip beneath his waist band. 

"What are you doing?" Steve asks in a hushed tone his eyes wide. 

Billy doesn't answer and traces circles on his thighs under the shorts. 

Steve really shouldn't like this. Like nope, not at all, but some part of him does. He's pretty ashamed of it too. Besides, Wasn't Billy straight? Or did he just fuck all of the Hawkins girls and now boys were the only ones left?

Steve knew he was bi-sexual, or queer. He mainly preferred going by Queer. 

Billy's hands were big, like they covered his entire thigh, squeezing it. 

Billy's other hand reached for the milkshake bringing the the straw to Steve's lips. 

"Try if for me Stevie."

Steve shakes his head and Billy rolls his eyes putting his thumb in between Steve's lips and pulling his jaw open putting the straw in between Steve's lips. 

"Drink."

Steve takes a sip of it. The milkshake is sweet and the ice cream's cold and the taste of caramel is stuck on the roof of his mouth. 

Billy sets the drink back down wiping caramel off of Steve's lip with his thumb. 

Steve's eyes widen and he flushes harder when he see's Billy lick the caramel off of his fingers.

"Your being real good ain't ya Stevie, this was money well spent." He says leaning in and brushing his lips over Steve's cheek, and picking Steve up off of his lap and placing him back on the ground. 

Steve looks at the money in his hand and Billy closes Steve's fist that has the money in it. "Don't lose it." 

Steve nods looking back up at him, "Uhm thanks, for the tip Billy." 

Billy smiles, and its not a smirk, or predatory grin, its a smile. He places a hand on the small of Steve's back pulling him closer. 

"Go out with me tonight." 

Steve's mouth opens a bit. "Like-er on a real- 

Billy nods, "Like a real date Steve. We can watch that new Star Wars Movie. Max says you like that series. Right?" 

Steve nods, Yeah he did like Star Wars. 

"Great, I'll pick you up at Seven. Look pretty for me." He says grinning and walking out the bell ringing once more. 

Steve looks down at the money in his hands a dorky smile on his face, because tonight, he had a date with _Billy fucking Hargrove._


End file.
